fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Happy Birthday, Kitten!
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Back at the cottage, Tammy was humming and lighting all ten candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Gadget and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Gadget was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many bows, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Foxglove was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Gadget was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Tammy then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Gadget asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Tammy, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Gadget. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I made the shoulder sleeves a little puffier? What do you think?" Gadget asked Tammy. Tammy nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Foxglove?" But Foxglove did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Kitten and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Foxglove struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Foxglove went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Tammy said to Gadget, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the ten years are up anyway. Suddenly, Foxglove ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her wings. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Gadget was cautious about what Foxglove was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Foxglove!" she warned, as she took the wands from the bat. Then Foxglove locked the doors while Tammy closed the windows and Gadget locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Tammy, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Gadget. Then she gave Tammy her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Foxglove began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Gadget finished, as she gave Foxglove her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Foxglove became angry a little. But she realized what Gadget meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Gadget says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Gadget chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of pink cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Tammy called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the squirrel. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Tammy, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Foxglove was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Foxglove noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Tammy took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with nine layers containing blue and white frosting, morning glories, and daisies. Now Gadget was making the shoulder sleeves. She took another pink sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth four times. Then she zapped some spools of pink thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the shoulder sleeves were puffed up and stitched with the pink thread. Now the shoulder sleeve was short, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its armhole. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Foxglove was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Foxglove kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Tammy was standing at. She lifted one foot in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other foot until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Tammy landed back on the floor. Foxglove was still dancing with the mop, and Gadget was using her wand to put sparkles on the dress. Foxglove saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not pink! Make it red!" said Foxglove, as she zapped the dress, making it turn red. Gadget saw that and gasped in shock. "Foxglove!" she scolded. "Make it pink!" Gadget said, as she zapped the dress back to its pink color. Foxglove still danced with the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it red!" she whispered, zapping it red again. Gadget saw that the dress was red again and was now irritated. "Oh, pink!" said She zapped it back to pink again. "Red!" Foxglove smiled, still dancing. But this time, Gadget stood before the dress, and her jumpsuit turned red. Foxglove snickered to herself until Gadget angrily turned her dress pink. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Tammy was putting white frosting on the blue frosting-coated cake, red and pink lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Hunch was flying through the forest when he saw red and pink fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He flew over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" Hunch yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Gadget angrily said to Foxglove. Tammy had just finished lighting all ten candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Kitten!" said Foxglove, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Gadget, as she and Foxglove changed their clothes back to their original colors. Foxglove zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Gadget set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers and silk gloves on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it pink." she said. She turned the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers pink and turned to Foxglove. "Now hide! Quick!" said Gadget, motioning Foxglove to hide. Before going, Tammy turned to the pink dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers. "Light blue!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers light blue without Gadget and Foxglove noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the teenage American girl mouse. Kitten was running to the cottage. "Aunt Gadget!" she called. Then Gadget was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Foxglove also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Kitten opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, and unbuttoned her cloak. But she was surprised to find Gadget and the others nowhere in sight. As the girl looked around, Hunch peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. He became very suspicious about the girl. Her hair is blonde, her skin is fair, her eyes are blue, and her lips are pink, but is it the same Princess Alice? "Aunt Gadget! Tammy! Foxglove!" she called, as she hung up the cloak. "Where is everybody?" said Kitten, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the light blue dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Kitten. "Happy birthday, Kitten!" said Tammy, hugging Kitten. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Kitten, hugging them back. "Him?" said Tammy, being startled when Kitten mentioned someone. "Kitten!" gasped Foxglove, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Gadget. "Oh he's not a stranger," Kitten explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Gadget. "Where?" asked Foxglove. "Once upon a dream!" Kitten said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Kitten: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The mouse, squirrel, and bat looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Kitten. Then Kitten took Tammy by the hands and danced with her. Then Tammy noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Tammy. "Oh no!" said Foxglove. "This is terrible!" Gadget. Then Kitten stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am ten." said Kitten. The mouse, squirrel, and bat then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Gadget. "You're already betrothed?" said Tammy. "Betrothed?" said Kitten, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Foxglove. "To Prince Gideon the Cat, dear." Tammy agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Kitten, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Foxglove finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Tammy. "Princess Alice Liddell!" said Gadget. Then Hunch became surprised when it heard this. "Ah! So that's the princess! I must tell Mirage right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he flew off to tell Mirage the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Charming." Gadget told Kitten. Kitten's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Gadget, taking Kitten's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young cat again." Kitten became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same cat again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Kitten. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The mouse, the squirrel, and the bat tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Foxglove. A tear slid down Gadget's cheek. Kitten continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the cat she fell in love with.